


Home (versión español)

by Tomloveschris



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M, Pobre Bruce, SuperBat, bai, clark esta muerto, no sé, porque, tal vez no, Él necesita un abrazo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 15:15:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11316057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomloveschris/pseuds/Tomloveschris
Summary: Clark es el hogar de Bruce.





	Home (versión español)

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Volví! como dije, iba a subir una versión en español porque soy una que sabe un poco de inglés pero le da leerlo en inglés so lo traduzco jajaja, y también para aquellas/os amantes del Superbat que ya se han leído todos los fics en español existentes y no saben mucho de inglés este es mi regalo para uds. Espero que les guste. #necesitamosmásficsenespañol

Clark es la luz de Bruce. Cada vez que Bruce tiene un mal día, todo cambia cuando llega a la mansión.

Clark siempre está allí, besando a Bruce y dándole abrazos grandes que podrían reparar cualquier cosa en el mundo.

"Hogar" dice Bruce mientras camina hacia la cocina donde está Clark. Deja su abrigo en la silla. El clima en Gotham es frío esta época del año, pero la Manor es la excepción. Con Clark allí, es hogar.

"Hola amor" responde Clark desde la cocina. Lleva un delantal y su maravillosa sonrisa. Sus ojos azules y encantadores brillan.  
Bruce siempre amará los ojos azules de Clark, a veces son un azul profundo, parecidos al profundo océano, como también a veces son el claro azul del cielo, Bruce sobre todo amaba ese "azul claro" porque hay un rastro de confianza en los ojos de Clark, entonces Bruce creé. 

Sí, definitivamente Bruce ama los ojos de Clark.

Bruce abraza y besa a Clark de vuelta. Eso es lo que necesita, su Clark entre sus brazos, besándolo.  
Para Bruce, el cielo debe verse así. La forma en que Clark lo saluda cada vez que llega a casa del trabajo, como la primera vez,   
cuando Clark empezó a vivir con él.

Clark ama cómo Bruce lo besa, cómo sus labios son el uno para el otro.

"¿Cómo estuvo tu día, babe?" Pregunta Clark.

"Como el infierno" Bruce responde sin amargura real "pero todo bien, yo ..."

"Eres Batman, lo sé, he estado escuchando esa respuesta durante los últimos 5 años que hemos estado juntos" dice Clark, interrumpiendo a Bruce.

"A veces eres grosero, ¿sabes eso, Clark? No puedes interrumpir cuando alguien está hablando, menos si ese hombre es el Caballero Oscuro "Bruce dice en el oído de Clark, con sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Clark acercando su cuerpo con el hombre que vestía un varonil delantal.

"¿Sí? Bueno, es culpa tuya, no mía "Clark responde coqueto, sintiendo a Bruce respirando en su cuello y manos en su cintura.

Sentir a Bruce tan cerca de él le hace sonreír. Clark pone sus propios brazos en el mármol, poniéndose más cerca de Bruce, sintiendo cómo se tensa.

"Entonces, ¿es así?", Pregunta Bruce jugando el delantal de Clark "Interesante"

"Eres mi casa Bruce" dice Clark, antes de volver a besar a Bruce. Pone una mano en la mejilla de Bruce y Bruce siente algo caliente dentro de su corazón. Él sabe que esto es donde él pertenece.

A Bruce siempre le encantó la magia del kryptoniano, el poder de hacer todo mejor. A Bruce le encantaba volver a casa, de vuelta a Clark.

Con Clark a su lado, nada podría estar mal.

Pero entonces, Clark muere.

La magia se ha ido, los días fríos son sólo días fríos, no hay calor en la mansión. No mas amor. No más hogar.

Bruce está perdido, y el único que pudo encontrarlo está muerto.

Está en Smallville, en la Granja de los Kent. Marta está allí con él.

Ella sabe lo que Clark significaba para Bruce.

Él recuerda el, durante el funeral de Clark, ella le dijo "Como su madre, lo conocí muy bien, y créeme Bruce, tú fuiste su mundo entera, y tú todavía lo eres. Yo sé eso".

También recuerda cuando Clark le presentó por primera vez a Martha. Bruce estaba nervioso, aunque nunca lo admitiría. No quería hacer una mala primera impresión con la madre de su prometido.

Camina lentamente hacia la tumba de Clark. El sol brilla y el cielo azul nunca ha sido tan claro. Al mirar el cielo, piensa en los ojos azules de su marido, la forma en que brillaban cada vez que sonreía.

Él sonríe tristemente.

Se arrodilla junto a la tumba de Clark.

"Hola Clark, estaba de paso. Ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que estuve aquí " dijo directamente a la tumba "Wayne Enterprises sigue creciendo. El trabajo es lo único que me impide pensar en ti ", suspira," No sé si eso es para bien o para mal ".

"Cada día la casa se vacía, no es lo mismo sin ti. No sé cuánto más pueda soportarlo ".

"Sé que nunca te lo dije en la vida, y tal vez es ridículo que lo diga ahora mismo, que tú eres ..." Bruce no puede decir esas palabras, así que sigue diciendo "Tú eres mi hogar también, Kal ".

"¿Recuerdas cuando me lo dijiste?", Pregunta con una sonrisa triste. "Esa noche, supe que el lugar al que pertenecía estaba contigo, no importa dónde tu estuvieras. Tú eres mi hogar, y siempre lo serás ".

Recuerdo esa noche. Estábamos en la cocina y hablamos. Te besé. Fuimos a nuestro dormitorio y hicimos el amor. Me dijiste: "Te amo, Bruce" y te dije "Te amo también, Kal".

"Hoy habría sido nuestro noveno aniversario, Clark" dijo Bruce con nostalgia "Me gustaría que estuvieras aquí conmigo"

"Te hubiera llevado a París, o esa casa en las montañas", dice Bruce al viento. ¿Te acuerdas de esa casa? Fue donde tuvimos nuestra primera cita "

Bruce mira hacia el cielo, recordando.

"Nunca lo olvidaré Clark, te veías tan hermoso ..." La voz de Bruce es suave, tierna "Estabas tan nervioso, entonces te besé. Nunca pensaste que este rico chico de Gotham fuera capaz de hacer eso en una primera cita "

"En ese momento, supe que estaba destinado a estar contigo, el hombre más fuerte del mundo, el Hombre de Acero. Sabía que serías mi marido ".

"Todavía duele a Clark, estoy perdido sin ti", dice Bruce con lágrimas en los ojos "Alfred insiste en que tengo que salir más, pero no sé cómo ..." Bruce llora "Todavía me duele recordarte, Pero tengo que vivir con ella, no quiero olvidarte ".

Una casa vacía estaba delante de él. Alfred está alrededor, pero no es lo mismo. No es Clark, Bruce estaba tan acostumbrado a tener a Clark por aquí, pero ahora ... No importa cuánto mire a su alrededor, Clark no está aquí.

Bruce entra en la que solía ser su habitación y la de Clark. No está listo para llamarlo solamente "su" habitación. Se quito el traje y se fue al baño. Él trata de no recordar, pero es difícil.

Cada habitación en la mansión tiene un recuerdo de él y Clark, pero nada como su dormitorio. Tantas cosas sucedieron allí. Todos los besos. Todos los abrazos. Todas las veces que hicieron el amor. Todos los recuerdos siguen ahí.

Bruce está acostado en su cama, ahogándose en recuerdos y su dolor.

"Me dejaste" Bruce le dice a la habitación vacía "No pensaste en mí, lo decidiste tu solo"

"No, Bruce, lo hice por los dos", dice una voz, sorprendiéndolo.

¿Clark? "Pregunta Bruce, levantándose rápidamente mientras mira alrededor.

"Sí, amor, soy yo" responde una voz suave junto a él.

"C ... Co ... ¿Cómo ..." Bruce no entiende lo que está pasando.

"Shhh, no importa, pero realmente el amor, ¿lo has olvidado? Soy Superman "Clark interrumpe a Bruce antes de besarle. Es un beso puro y lleno de amor.

Las manos de Bruce tocan la cara de Clark, y él sabe que esto es real. Clark está con él. Está en casa.

"Te extrañé"

Bruce sonríe, por primera vez en tres años.


End file.
